


Pizza

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: F/M, Pizza, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: After realizing that the rest of the Force has been keeping Earth food from her, Allura is determined to sample Earth's cuisine, starting with pizza with different toppings.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura.

"Pizza"

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Keith asked.

"Yes. The universe is safe, and you boys have been keeping Earth food from me long enough. The pizza was proof of that," Allura retorted. "And don't question me."

"Yes, ma'am."

The cadets grinned. Allura was the only one who could make Keith back down. Lance grinned as wide as the cadets. "Man, you two aren't even married yet, and she's got you whipped!"

"Shut it, Lance. You heard the princess, Hunk. Take point and lead the way to the best restaurants on Earth."

"Uh, Keith. There are too many restaurants to do that. How about we just stick with pizza and then every time we make a trip to Earth, whichever one of us is with her can take her to another restaurant."

"There are that many?" Allura asked.

"Oh yes, princess. There are so many and some serve different cuisines from different cultures, and with the Galaxy Alliance based here, we even have some restaurants from other races," Pidge answered.

"Let's just stick with pizza," Allura agreed.

Each of the lions touched down in the parking lot, and the pilots did their best not to park close to the actual vehicles in the parking lot. Of course their lions attracted _everyone's_ attention as did the pilots walking into the restaurant.

The owner of Pizza Hole came out from the back of the restaurant. "What an honor it is to have the Voltron Force in my establishment!"

"We're not here to make a scene and disrupt your business," Keith started.

"What the commander is trying to say is that we are here for the best pizza in the galaxy!" Lance interrupted.

"Oh of course!"

Keith turned to his team. "All right. Hunk, Allura, and the cadets will order and-"

"Whoa, cool your jets, Keith. You don't need to order us around. This isn't a mission. It's a simple outing. Now, relax, pal," Lance interrupted.

Keith visibly deflated. "All right, Lance. You know, it's been too long since I've not been on a mission."

"You're all right, dude. Now, let's go stake out a large table." Lance wrapped his right arm around Keith's shoulders and led him away.

Hunk shook his head and started explaining the different options to Allura, who looked amazed at all the different options. "What was the one we had last time?"

"Oh, that was my favorite, the Carnivore Classic."

"We should get a few different options," Daniel piped up. "So, Allura will have a huge selection."

"Oh definitely!" Larmina added. "Aunt Allura, you will love this!"

%%%

The Voltron Force were seated around the largest table in the corner, hoping to _not_ attract too much more attention as they ate slice after slice of pizza. Allura tried a slice from every different pizza. It was strange though. They had only ordered five different pizzas, but they ended up with fifteen different pizzas. When Hunk got up to ask about the extra pizzas, he was only gone a few minutes before coming back slightly bewildered. He sat down with the look still on his face.

"What's up, buddy?" Pidge asked.

"The owner said the extra pizzas were just his way of saying thank you for defending the universe and that the entire selection is on the house."

The six pilots that grew up on Earth were shocked, Daniel's mouth falling open. Allura cocked her head at her team's reaction. "What is the matter?"

"We aren't used to having people gift us with goods and services just because we're the defenders of the universe," Lance explained.

Keith turned to the Earthling cadets, looking Daniel dead in the eyes. "And don't even think about using this to your advantage. We defend people for the good of the universe, _not_ in exchange for materialistic things."

Vince grabbed Daniel, addressing Keith. "Don't worry. I'm sure he gets it, right, Daniel?"

"Yeah. As long as I get to pilot a lion, I'm good."

Lance smirked and ruffled Daniel's hair. "You'll get there, Danny boy."

Daniel pushed Lance's hand away from his hair. "Get off."

"Lance is right, Daniel."

"Whoa, you are admitting that I'm right? Who are you, and what have you done with Keith?" Lance asked.

Daniel peeked around Lance. "And how long can you stay?"

Keith glared half-heartedly at the laughing members of the force as he snagged another piece of pizza. "We should probably get going. The extra pizzas should survive the trip back to Arus...as long as they aren't in Yellow."

"I take offense to that."

"But, Hunk, it's true," Lance stated.

"Doesn't make it any less offensive."

"I'm sure Keith didn't mean to be offensive, did you, Keith?" Allura pinned Keith with a slightly irritated look.

Keith, who had been about to take a bite of his slice of pizza, managed to look contrite. "Sorry, Hunk. You know I didn't mean it like that, right?"

Hunk raised an eyebrow at Keith, but then he grinned and raised a slice of pizza. "I know that. Truce?"

Keith grinned and touched his still uneaten slice to Hunk's. "Truce."

The Black Lion and Yellow Lion pilots both took a bite from their slice. Once they finished their slices, they loaded the pizzas into Green Lion and took off, on their way back to Arus.

Fin


End file.
